


Family

by gala_apples



Category: Bandom, Lazarus Long - Robert A. Heinlein, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Co-workers, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey will always love Gerard best, but sometimes Gerard needs a third party. Hamadryad likes them enough to invite them home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Mikey would object to being called monogamous. The idea is offensive, really. It insinuates Mikey isn’t enlightened, that he doesn’t belong on Tertius, which is a flat out lie. He and Gerard were part of the first wave to leave Secondus for Tertius. Mikey holds all of the Long wisdom close to heart. That being said, he rarely strays from Gerard’s side. Of all the people on the new planet, Gerard is the one who interests him the most. 

He doesn’t make Gerard follow the same practice, of course. Mikey knows that while not illegal -few things are on Tertius, part of the reason the smarter citizens immigrated- having sex with only one person is unusual. Gerard is a brilliant rejuvenator. Maybe not as good as Ishtar, but high on the scale. His prowess draws people to him. Mikey would never stand in the way, especially not for a no strings contract.

Most -if not all- of the sexual contact Mikey has with others is Gerard suggesting they get a third for a Seven Hours in Ecstasy contract. In those cases Mikey has a few rules, the foremost being he never agrees if he doesn’t know what sex the person is. Mikey likes to know what he’s getting into. There are some nights when he just doesn’t want two cocks in his ass, other nights when he doesn’t want tits in his face. He might be peculiar in his discrimination but Gerard always understands. No matter what he does, Gerard always understands.

If he’s being truly honest with himself -and he tries, The Senior once said to stay young requires unceasing cultivation of the ability to unlearn old falsehoods, and Mikey wants to be youthful a long time- it doesn’t tend to matter. In the vast majority of their third contracts, he ends up just watching Gerard and the third together.

Mikey doesn’t say anything when Gerard’s contracts with others start to dry up until he’s only with Hamadryad. If his brother has fallen in love, Mikey wants him to enjoy the relationship without feeling judged for it. They’re nearly immortal. If Gerard wants to take a decade to have a co-wife it’s not as though he won’t come back to Mikey for the century after that. 

He’s content to watch them on a few separate occasions. They’re brilliant together, undulating expanses of skin he can’t take his eyes off of. He can’t help but wonder when Gerard will ask him for a night without being observed, knows it’s coming. Until it does, Mikey wants to watch Gerard being beautiful as often as he can.

One night as he’s watching Hamadryad stops riding Gerard and climbs off. Mikey’s expecting her to kneel and pull something out of the toy chest. There are a lot of things in it that Gerard enjoys. Instead she walks over to his armchair. “I’d like to offer a Seven Minutes in Ecstasy with you.”

“You’re in the middle of a seven hours with him.” Mikey points out reasonably. 

“We have seven hours to please each other in whatever ways possible before parting and not acknowledging this night occurred. I am entirely sure it will please Gerard if I make you come.”

Mikey isn’t particularly yearning to touch her. She’s stunningly gorgeous, but she’s not Gerard. He looks at his brother, still on the bed. Gerard’s got a dark look in his eyes, a hand already stroking his cock. Gerard wants to see them, and Hamadryad wants to feel him. He agrees to the short contract, and lets her lead him to the bed. He orgasms, it’s only polite. He makes her come, following the same set of manners. He tries to be hospitable.

The next day he finds out from Gerard she’s returned the favour. They’re invited to her home. The Senior’s home.

Mikey and Gerard are not part of the inner family. Of the ninety thousand applicants putting in to move to Tertius, Ira Weatheral and The Senior only accepted seven thousand. All their friends were left behind. Don and Donna didn’t even apply. Mikey can only hope they’re not having too much trouble with the opportunistic bitch that was The Senior’s impetus to leave. 

Elena did get one of the coveted spots. They haven’t seen her in nearly a decade. She decided to become a courtesan; the perfect combination of making others healthy and whole, and suiting her own needs. He and Gerard don’t need her help. And honestly, Mikey’s pretty sure they couldn’t afford her. Tertius has been a new life for all of them. As much as Mikey is grateful for Gerard deciding his new existence still must include his brother, he can’t begrudge Elena for not needing her grandsons.

The closest he and Gerard get to being in the inner family is being genetically related to The Senior, and that’s not very close at all. Probably ninety percent of the citizens on Tertius -if not more- have the genes of Lazarus Long. Shit, the way Mikey and Gerard are composed they don’t even have the standard red hair. It’s vaguely off putting entering the family home and only Minerva being the only other brunette. 

Still, Mikey reminds himself not everyone is invited in. Every Tertian has been inside the largest building on the planet -apart from the space freighter where the ships land- at least once. It’s not the decadence it first seems, only half of the building is the family home. Half the space is dedicated to the rejuvenation clinic, the therapy clinic, and an infirmary. A settler on a new planet doesn’t go his whole life without needing help. That’s very different from entering the private part of the home. You have to be invited to get in, and thanks to Hamadryad, they’re allowed to enter.

All of the Seven contracts preclude the participants from acknowledging each other outside of the scene, but Hamadryad cared enough to break the taboo. She likes them, and from all the rumours Mikey’s heard about The Senior, he’s easily swayed by beautiful women. If she genuinely likes them, it’s unlikely he’ll kick up a fuss.

“Everyone will be in the bathing room,” she explains as she leads them through the house. Mikey thanks his forethought that he convinced Gerard to shower earlier. 

It’s the most fantastic bathing room Mikey’s ever seen. The normal staples of a bathroom are there; a shower large enough for a group, and a bath tub, and the more unique; a sauna and a wading pool. Built to be as much a family room as a bathing room, there are couches dotted across the room, and in the corner of the room is a napping area replete with pillows. But it’s not just mere -though lavish- function. The room is also made with a sense of beauty. Each fountain is ornately carved and big enough to swim in. The wall flanking the garden is open so a humid flower scented breeze drifts through. 

What seems like most of the Long family are in the room, but it’s by no means crowded. Every body is naked down to the one. There’s no _need_ to be dressed, not when everything is so warm and wet. Mikey strips and looks for a place to put his clothing, aware of Gerard doing the same beside him.

Mikey accepts the drink Galahad offers him and settles in. He doesn’t want to bed everyone in the room. That makes him kind of a prude by Tertian standards, but the vast majority of the house won’t call him on it. Only Laz and Lor might, they have the same disposition as The Senior they were cloned from. But even if he’s not joining in on the casual touching he’s still glad to be here. Here in the best bathing room he’s ever entered. Here in the home of the most famous man in the universe. Here on Tertius, with only the best and the brightest. Here, with Gerard.


End file.
